Enfield
The Enfield 'is a fully automatic bullpup assault rifle featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Enfield is Hudson's primary starting weapon during the level "Rebirth." It has the ERDL Camouflage and is equipped with an Infrared Scope and Masterkey attachments; the scope is especially useful for seeing enemies through the loose Nova 6, as the Infrared Scope picks up thermal signatures that cannot be blocked by the gas. Multiplayer The Enfield is available for purchase at Level 5. It has moderate damage, a moderate rate of fire, and moderate recoil. Unlike all other assault rifles in the game, the Enfield enters ADS in a fifth of a second (the same as SMGs), as opposed to a quarter of a second like most other assault rifles. It utilizes an ACOG Scope unique to British weapons, the SUSAT. The Infrared Scope does not affect the recoil at all, so it can be used for a higher zoom without any loss except image definition. Because of its quicker ADS time and very early unlock, the Enfield makes an excellent choice for players who have not yet unlocked the Pro version of Sleight of Hand and those who have just prestiged. It is also a good choice for players wanting to use a Tier 2 perk other than Sleight of Hand Pro, while still retaining good ADS speed. The ACOG Scope, or SUSAT, attachment allows the player to take advantage of the Enfield's low recoil, and permits effective engagement of enemies from ranges at which others may find difficulty fighting. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Dual Mags *Extended Mags *Flamethrower *Grenade Launcher *Infrared Scope *Masterkey *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Suppressor Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Enfield_1st_Person_BO.png|The Enfield EnfieldadsBO.jpg|Iron sights EnfieldMasterkey.jpg|The IR sight & Masterkey with ERDL Camouflage used in Rebirth by Jason Hudson. Enfield stats.jpg|The Enfield's stats Video Video:Black Ops: Enfield Assault Rifle - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series '''Enfield Overview Trivia *If the player looks closely at the part of the iron sight closest to the player, the text "MP folding sight" and "3arc firearms" is visible. *When Yukon camouflage is added, the non-synthetic parts of the rifle are not affected, unlike with most other camouflages. *The Enfield is one of the few weapons that is reloaded entirely with the player's right hand, others being the Dragunov, L86 LSW and the M1A1 Carbine. *Equipping the Infrared Scope does not affect centertime, meaning recoil is neither raised nor lowered. *The Enfield and the L86 LSW have near identical reload animations. *The Enfield is the only assault rifle not in Zombies, as the AK-47 is available via console commands. *The AUG and the Enfield both share several similarities. As well as having similar iron sights and the same damage profile, the two rifles: **Are both bullpup assault rifles **Feature Olive Camouflage on parts of the weapon by default **Both appear at some point in the game with a Masterkey and a scope **Both receive a unique sight with the ACOG Scope attachment (the Swarovski Scope and the SUSAT Sight) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Bullpup